Taylor Swift
| Origin = Wyomissing, Pennsylvania | Genre = Country | Occupation = Singer-Songwriter | Years_active = 2006–Present | Label = Big Machine Records | Associated_acts = Carrie Underwood, Sara Evans, LeAnn Rimes | URL = Taylor Swift Official Site }} Taylor Alison Swift (born December 13, 1989) is an American country music singer-songwriter. At only 16 years of age, she released a self titled album, Taylor Swift. The debut single from this album, "Tim McGraw," peaked at #6 on the Billboard's Hot Country Songs in 2007. She recently released another single, entitled "Teardrops On My Guitar", which debuted at #46 and currently ranks at #26. Biography Swift was born in Wyomissing, Pennsylvania in 1989 and had musical influences in her life from an early age. Her maternal grandmother was a professional opera singer and was one of her key inspirations in her musical career during her early life. At the age of ten, Swift began to perform around her hometown, singing at karaoke contests, festivals, and fairs. Her first exposure to the music business consisted of recording demo tapes at a studio. When Swift was eleven, she sang the national anthem at a Philadelphia 76ers game. At twelve, she gained interest in the guitar and began to write songs. During this time she also took trips with her family to Nashville, Tennessee, to perform her music. In Nashville she wrote songs with local songwriters. Swift moved to Hendersonville, Tennessee with her family in 2003. When she performed at a local restaurant called the Bluebird Cafe, she caught the attention of Scott Borchetta. Borchetta wanted to put her on his new label called Big Machine Records, which is partially owned by country music star Toby Keith. Professional career Swift's first single, "Tim McGraw", was released to radio in Summer of 2006.The video debuted in July 2006 on Great American Country. On October 24, 2006, her self-titled CD was released. The CD, on which Swift wrote or co-wrote all of the songs, peaked at #19 on the sales charts and sold more than 40,000 during its first week. The song "Tim McGraw" peaked at #6 on January 27, 2007. The video set a record by appearing for 30 consecutive weeks on GAC's fan-voted weekly Top 20 music countdown show, and the video reached #1 on CMT's video charts. Her follow up, "Teardrops On My Guitar", debuted at #46 on the February 24, 2007 country charts. Since her success, she has appeared on Good Morning America, and at the 2006 Academy of Country Music Awards. Her pursuit of country music stardom was the subject of "GAC Short Cuts", a part-documentary, part-music video series airing since the summer of 2006 on the country music channel Great American Country. Swift sang the national anthem at the November 12, 2006 Nascar race and at the November 23, 2006 Thanksgiving Day football game between the Miami Dolphins and Detroit Lions. She also performed at halftime at a recent Pittsburgh Steelers game. She also appeared on "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno" on Tuesday February 13, 2007, where she performed her single, "Tim McGraw." Three songs not on her album I'd Lie, Come in With the Rain, and Permanent Marker are playing on YouTube. Discography Albums Singles ACurrently active on charts External links *Taylor Swift Official Website *Taylor Swift Review at UnRatedMagazine.com *Press Releases *Taylor Swift News Category:1989 births Category:American female singers Category:American country singers Category:Living people Category:American child singers Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:Pennsylvania musicians Category:Country music songwriters Category:American country singer-songwriters